


Daddy's bad boy

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, Kinktober, M/M, Older Changkyun, Orgasm Denial, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon wants to play with his Daddy.Kinktober promt day 5:Daddy Kink
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Kudos: 17





	Daddy's bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a playful Hyungwon, but it ended up like this. That is for another fic to fill in.  
> Not my best piece, but oh well. I had a good plot to this but i fucked up lmao.

Hyungwon bounced on the bed and smiled widely to the man entering the room. The older man loosened his tie, his black suit hugging his body. His mouth watered and he could only think of the naked glory before him.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Not now, Hyungwon," he sighed fatigued. He lowered to sit on the edge of the bed.

Hyungwon pouted and let out a noise of disapproval. Changkyun threw his tie to the floor and worked with his blazer. The clothing fell after the previous and Hyungwon curled his arms around his neck. He kissed his cheeks while hands roamed over his chest. Swiped over the small nipples until they hardened.

"I can make you feel good, hm? Daddy?" he let the older lean on him as he unbuttoned the shirt.

Changkyun didn't reply, meaning Hyungwon's words got through. His tongue traced the shell of his ear while his hand spread the shirt to reveal his body. Changkyun worked late days at his office, coming home to Hyungwon meant a horny rascal. Although, they both loved it.

"Hyungwon," the older warned, but the boy mentioned was busy rubbing his half erect cock against his back.

He drew away, a smirk on his lips as Changkyun turned to pay attention to him. His eyes filled with lust and narrowed as Hyungwon stretched the lines. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch himself unless his daddy said the opposite. But if he wanted action, he had to trigger the older man's sexual spirit.

Hyungwon's hand pushed into his underwear, drew it down over his hips to show the base and a peak of his balls to Changkyun. He held tightly around his leaking member, pressed the tip against the faint blue color to darken a spot.

"Hyungwon," he warned again.

"Yes, Daddy?"

The elder's pupils dilated and Hyungwon whined. He needed him close.

Changkyun ripped his hand out of hi underwear, spun him around until his ass pressed against the bulge in his pants. Chest against back so Hyungwon could feel the built muscles. His hands locked together with his grip, he fumbled with his belt and the strap tightened over his wrists. Testing, Hyungwon tried to separate his hands, but Changkyun had added an extra hole, tighter than the previous.

"Did you get permission to touch yourself?" Changkyun grumbled and fiddled to get his pants off.

Hyungwon moaned when the harsh hands landed on his skin, pulled him back. Changkyun's nakedness came in contact with his and his blood sparked.

"No, Daddy. Hyungwonnie was bad," he feigned a sad voice and lowered his head. Changkyun's hand gripped his chin and whipped his head around to look at him.

"Be a good boy and make Daddy cum, pay for your misbehavior, hm?"

Hyungwon shivered to the deep voice, mewled and nodded. 

The older man took his hands of Hyungwon, the flames on his skin disappeared. He wanted to complain, but knew Changkyun's punishments were unbearable when he was annoyed.

Hyungwon sucked in air before he pushed his plump bottom against Changkyun's dick. He groaned lightly, meaning the touch was enough to stimulate him to orgasm. He grinded his hips, taking advantage of the texture of his underwear.

He rolled his hips, a saddened sigh when the shaft slid over his hole. He clenched around nothing and moaned. Circled an arm behind him to hold onto Changkyun's red hair. His hands didn't touch his sensitive skin, keeping clear paths between them.

"Daddy," he whined, arched against him and pushed his cleft against his erection. Changkyun hummed, kissed his neck and bit onto a piece of skin.

"C'mon baby boy," the older muttered into his ear, kissed his jaw. Hyungwon moaned louder when a hand finally caught his hip in a tight grasp. Pulled him closer and he almost came into his underwear.

"Am I a good boy? Am I making Daddy proud?" he hiccupped, gripped onto the locks tighter and sucked in his stomach to hold his release a little longer.

"Yes, baby."

It wasn't much, but enough to make Hyungwon bubble in pride.

His stomach tickled and Hyungwon arched a little further, grinded his hips harder. Changkyun guided him to a different pace with his hands. Rocked his butt against him faster and added his weight to squeeze on the right places. Changkyun moaned and came on his back and underwear.

"Can I cum?" Hyungwon felt close to his release, still helping Changkyun through his. To his disappointment, the older shook his head and shoved Hyungwon away.

"No."

"But… I was a good boy. Daddy please, please let me cum," he cried and tried to grab for the man leaving the bed.

"If you want to come, then don't touch yourself without my consent," he blew a kiss and left the room.


End file.
